The Chair Thief
by Rainy Lady - T
Summary: "Es mi asiento."- "No, no lo es; no veo su nombre en él." Hinata tomó la silla de Sasuke. Y él la quiere de regreso. — Sasuke ო Hinata.  Traducción .


**Declaimmer:** Naruto **no** es mío; pertenece a **_Masashi Kishimoto_**. La historia original es de **_NarutoJunkie101_** -_se encuentra en mis favoritos-,_quien me dio su permiso para realizar esta traducción. La traducción pertenece a **_Carlos,_******- _mi novio._Mi único trabajo fue el de realizar las correcciones pertinentes y la publicación. Le debo todo a ellos.

**Summary: _"_**_Es mi asiento."- "No, no lo es; no veo su nombre en él." Hinata tomó la silla de Sasuke. Y él la quiere de regreso. _**_—_**_ Sasuke __ო__ Hinata. _[Traducción].

**— ****ஐ**** — The Chair Thief — ****ஐ**** —**

**ო**

**— • • La Ladrona de Sillas • • —**

Sasuke camina tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos. Técnicamente es tarde, pero para un profesor como Kakashi, nunca lo es.-

Calmado, distante y arrogante, Sasuke deambula en su clase, sólo para ver a una cierta chica Hyuga sentada en su escritorio. No sólo está sentada en su escritorio, sino que también se está balanceando en su silla.

Ella aparta un mechón de sus cabellos color añil de sus ojos, mientras balbucea animadamente a Naruto. Se inclina hacia atrás y apoya los codos sobre la mesa detrás de ella; patea con sus zapatillas hasta descansar sobre el pupitre. Lleva una camiseta púrpura y negra de manga corta, y shorts largos de mezclilla que llegan unos pocos centímetros más allá de su rodilla. Una ropa modesta para una chica atractiva. Sasuke desecha ese pensamiento de su cabeza, la ladrona de sillas no es definitivamente atractiva.

Sasuke mira a la chica meciéndose en el asiento.

¿Cómo se atreve ella a sentarse en su asiento? Y encima, su mejor amigo está hablando con ella como si no fuera una ladrona de sillas. Él es Sasuke Uchiha. Nadie roba su asiento.

El chico del cabello negro se queja en voz baja y se dirige al conjunto de escritorios donde están su mejor amigo y su nueva enemiga conversando.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Conoces a Hinata-chan? Se acaba de mudar ayer.- el chico rubio sonríe y Sasuke responde con un "Hn".

-Fuera de mi asiento.- gruñó Sasuke, irritado; ya que su mejor amigo se hizo amigo de la ladrona de sillas.

La chica levanta la vista hacia él, perturbada por su rudeza. Sus ojos son de color blanco, con un matiz lavanda, y su piel es más blanca que la suya. Ella aprieta sus labios mientras reflexiona las palabras por un momento y, finalmente, dice: -No.-

-¿Qué?- pregunta Sasuke, con asombro. Nadie le ha negado nada antes, así que esto le tomó por sorpresa.

La chica parpadea, sorprendida, y baja la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no quise ser tan ruda.-

Sasuke sonríe, siempre se sale con la suya.

-No, gracias.- ella se corrige y le brinda una cálida sonrisa.

Sasuke toma su mochila con fuerza y tiene que contenerse para no golpear a la inocente chica con ella. ¿Quién se cree que es esa chica?

-Es mi asiento.- Sasuke señala tontamente y la chica le da una mirada confusa.

-No, no lo es. No veo su nombre en él.- dice ella, revisando el respaldo de la silla en busca de su nombre.

Sasuke estrecha sus ojos después de darse cuenta que está siendo burlado. Burlado por la nueva e inocente chica.

-Teme, hoy Kakashi-sensei nos puso a todos en un…- comienza Naruto, pero Sasuke lo calla de manera ruda con un "Cállate, dobe".

De repente, siente un tirón en la manga. Se gira para ver a una chica de pelo rosa, de ojos verde manzana y unos labios con brillo, quien le mira con una mano sobre su cadera.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Ven y siéntate conmigo hasta que llegue Kakashi-sensei.- grita Sakura, tirando un poco más de su manga.

-Quiero mi silla.- dice Sasuke, apartando la mano de Sakura de su hombro.

La flor de cerezo no se rinde y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Vamos, será más divertido.- ronronea ella, respirando de manera pesada sobre su cuello. Sasuke la mira. Chicas molestas siempre tratan de seducirlo; todas y cada una de ellas babean por él. Especialmente Sakura. Ahora hay un rastro de saliva en la comisura de su boca. No es atractivo. Las chicas son fáciles de engañar. Podrías tenerlas a tus pies con alimento para perro y ellas comerían de la palma de tu mano, siempre y cuando tus manos se vean lindas. Bueno, excepto la chica nueva, que parece inmune a su apariencia.

¿O no lo es? Una brillante idea toma lugar en el interior de Sasuke. ¿Por qué no pensó en ello antes?

Las chicas no pueden resistirse a él. ¿Por qué esta chica debería ser distinta?

Va a seducirla y, entonces, la convencerá para que se mueva de su asiento.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios, mientras se inclina hacia adelante, moviendo su cara cada vez más cerca, sus narices casi se tocan.

Un rubor rosado aparece en las mejillas de ella, y la esquina de la boza de él se mueve hacia arriba una vez más. –Te estás sonrojando.- dice con voz aterciopelada.

-Lo hago mucho, Sasuke-san. Hasta me sonrojo cuando los perros me lamen la cara.- responde ella, manteniendo su rostro sin expresión.

-¿Te sonrojarías si te lamiera la cara?- ronronea él, lamiéndose los labios.

-Inténtelo, Sasuke-san.- lo reta ella con una sonrisa y Sasuke le lanza una mirada curiosa.

¿Qué más tiene guardado esa chica para él?

Sasuke deduce su ingenio.

Él se inclina más, con su lengua lista para darle un lametón rápido en la mejilla y demostrarle que no le teme a nada, sobre todo a ella, cuando siente unos dientes hundirse en su nariz.

-Mierda.- maldice Sasuke, mientras aprieta su palpitante nariz. Hinata parpadea con una descarada sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que se haya enamorado de eso, Sasuke-san. ¿No sabe que cuando una chica dice "inténtelo" quiere decir "inténtelo y morderé su nariz"?- Hinata se ríe. Su risa es alegre y delicada. Sasuke decide que su risa no es tan molesta como la de las otras chicas en la clase.

(Sakura resopla e Ino suena como una hiena).

Sasuke se frota la nariz con la palma de la mano y después la examinando, buscando algún rastro de sangre.

-No se preocupe, fui cuidadosa de no sacarle sangre. Fue difícil porque tiene una nariz muy suave, ¿qué tipo de crema hidratante usa?- le pregunta, una sonrisa de triunfo se encuentra todavía en su rostro.

Sasuke está a punto de darle una ingeniosa replica antes de que alguien le dé un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

El Uchiha se da la vuelta para ver a su maestro enmascarado apuntando a la pieza de papel pegada al tablero.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Sasuke, de manera descortés.

-Sasuke, yo pensé que eras uno de los observadores de la clase. He organizado una nueva disposición de los asientos. Te sentarás detrás de Kiba.- le informa Kakashi antes de regresar a su libro.

Sasuke se congela, luego vuelve sus ojos hacia Hinata.

Ella le brinda una cálida sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

-Le dije que no era si asiento.- dice ella dulcemente, antes de que Sasuke se muera de rabia y se dirija a su asiento detrás de Kiba, refunfuñando maldiciones al mundo.

Después de clases, Hinata es la última en salir. Está buscando en su mochila si libro de historia, segura de que lo había preparado esa mañana.

Mientras busca su libro de historia, encuentra un pedazo de papel que parece haber sido arrancado de un libro.

Hinata despliega la nota sobre su escritorio y hecha una ojeada a través de la página.

**— • •**

_Para Hinata:_

_Yo uso una crema hidratante importada de Italia. Encuéntrame en mi casillero a la hora del almuerzo si quieres que te dé una botella. (Casillero número 3271)._

_El número de mi celular está en la parte posterior de esta página, por si acaso hay un problema o algo._

_De Sasuke._

_PD: Deja de llamarme Sasuke-san. Sasuke está bien._

**— • •**

Hinata se roza la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Creo que no necesita crema hidratante.- ella se encoge de hombros.


End file.
